


Loan Shark

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Mental Clinics, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape as drama, the title has no relation to the plot at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Ramsay is an ass, Sansa is pregnant & Jon has a job. Almost everyone is functioning.





	Loan Shark

‘So, you like it here?’ He asked his cousin, ‘Yeah, I guess, it’s nice. It’s better than being with _him_ ,’ She mumbles, ‘It’s not your fault,’ He turned her around into a hug. ‘It is, I’m an 18 year, daughter of a politician, who’s in a clinic, pregnant with a rape baby, who married a man a few years older than me, after 2 months of dating,’

‘Sansa—,’

‘I’m a disappointment. Rickon looks better than me, and he’s 8 and he has horrible—,’

‘Sansa Sophie Stark, you are the best person I’ve known. You’re my hero for eating a chicken nugget off a spear,’ He caught himself, and whispered; ‘I’m in love you,’

‘Why do they let us have a balcony? Would they be afraid some-one would jump off?’ She asked him. ‘And I love you too,’

‘Do I think I can admit myself in-here?’

‘What’d you’d be in here for?’ She asked him, ‘Some-thing,’ He said, ‘I don’t know, I have PTSD,’

‘Jon, my sweet cousin Jonathan Aegon Targaryen,’

‘Yes,’

She held her stomach. ‘When he’s born,’ Said Sansa, ‘help me care for him,’ She added, ‘Be his father?’

‘Yes his _father_ ,’ She said picking a flower and putting in his hair. ‘What about _him_?’

‘Daddy and Mamma are gonna get a restraining order—,’ Sansa said,

‘If Roose, let’s him out,’ Jon added.

‘Do you think he knows about the child?’ She asks. ‘I hope not,’

Jon said. ‘do you think he should know?’

‘No,’ He said, his lips brushing hers. His phone rang, ‘My lunch break is over Sans, I visit to-morrow,’

‘Okay,’ She said sadly. He kissed her forehead, and then her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a story?


End file.
